warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Shadows Awaken
|-|Information= wip uwu |-|Allegiances= ---- ---- ---- ---- |-|Prologue= Shadowstar glanced at her friends sitting with her on the grey rock outside of the clan's territory. They had all came with her to investigate the mist outside of the clans. StarClan was starting to be freaked out by it. She looked straight ahead. There she saw a few cat figures walking towards them, but without stars in their pelts. They're not StarClan cats, then, Shadowstar thought with worry. Her friends also looked anxious. They were right in front of them now. The newcomers looked like the Dark Forest cats, but they couldn't be. A cold feeling settled over her. On her right flank, Thunderstar demanded, "Who are you and why are you here?" A cat in the front stepped forward and moaned and groaned, as if they were speaking in another language. Windstar asked them, "What are you saying?" The supposed leader made a guttural sound before signaling to their cats. One walked to the left flank of the leader. He dropped an unfamiliar herb in front of the leaders and took a step back. Thunderstar leaped off of the rock to sniff at the herb. "This doesn't smell like anything on the clans' territory, whether it be the forest or the lake." Then the cats turned around and padded away, the mist enveloping them. Thunderstar brought the herb back up with him when he leaped onto the rock. The other leaders sniffed it and shook their heads, none knowing what it was. "Lets bring it to the medicine cats," Windstar suggested. "That's a good idea, Windstar," Shadowstar agreed. That was settled. Skystar looked confused and anxious. "I wonder if they're causing the mist. If they are, they need to leave! But what are they?" Thunderstar curled his lip. "I agree with you, Skystar." Shadowstar and the others nodded. "We better find out where they came from and why they're here sooner or later. They may be evil," Windstar said. She lifted her head to the sky and closed her eyes. Please don't do this to us. The clans had peace for so long. Shadowstar opened her eyes. In the mist above her, a familiar looking brown she-cat's face appeared. She blinked again. It was gone. |-|Chapter One= Shadowpaw lifted a paw and set it on the leaves, not stirring them. It was just whiskers away. He gathered his strength in his hind legs and sprung at the blackbird in front of him, sinking his fangs into its neck, killing it before it could make a sound. "Nice catch!" He turned around with the blackbird swinging from his jaws. Watching him was his mentor, a dark grey tom, with a plump lizard in his jaws. "Thanks," Shadowpaw replied, his voice muffled by the prey. Stormflight flicked his tail, signaling to walk back to camp. They arrived at camp. "How about you get the rest of the afternoon and a piece of fresh-kill? You've done great hunting and battle training," his mentor told him. Shadowpaw swelled with pride at his compliments, "Thanks, Stormflight!" He went over the the fresh-kill pile and chose a plump vole after setting down his blackbird. Shadowpaw brought it over to the apprentices' den to eat. Newleaf had arrived very soon after a harsh leafbare. "Hey, Shadowpaw." He turned to see who was talking to him. It was a black tom, just like himself, except with white tail stripes. "Hello, Crowpaw," Shadowpaw mewed. "Want to share this vole?" Crowpaw settled beside his left flank. Shadowpaw push the vole to him. Crowpaw took a bite, "Thanks." They finished the vole together. The sun was starting to set. His littermate yawned, "I'm going to sleep." Shadowpaw nodded and followed him into the den. They settled down into their own nests. Eyelids drooping, he fell asleep quickly. Shadowpaw found himself in a starry-lit meadow. There was a pool in front of him. He padded up to it and looked at it. He could see his reflection. Another cat's face appeared in the reflection. Shadowpaw turned to see a grey tabby she-cat looking at him. "Who are you and why are we here?" the black tom asked the tabby. Her eyes might have been glittering with amusement, but it seemed hard to tell what emotions were showing. "Why, we're in StarClan! And I could ask you the same. What is your name?" she replied. Shadowpaw was unsure if it was right to tell her his name. But he was in StarClan. This cat probably would be important to his future. "I'm Shadowpaw. Now, what is your name?" "Riverpaw," she replied. "Satisfied?" "I guess. I don't think I've seen you before. Well, I haven't gone to any gatherings, yet. But tonight's my first gathering!" "The same for me." Riverpaw and the clearing began to fade away. |-|Chapter Two= "Shadowpaw? Shadowpaw! Hurry up, the gathering patrol is leaving." Shadowpaw blinked, his eyes adjusting to his surroundings. "Coming, Stormflight," he mewed. He rose onto his paws and padded outside. The patrol was waiting for him. Once Shadowpaw reached them, they left. He was excited. His first ever gathering! Riverpaw had told him something about how she hadn't been to any gathering yet as well. I might see her and ask her what happened. Or did I just dream of her randomly? No, I think StarClan is trying to connect me with her. Maybe I should ask Coldmorning. The ShadowClan patrol was nearing the gathering island. Shadowpaw could see it in the distance. He scented the air. WindClan and RiverClan were here. As they ate up the fox-lengths away from the island, Stormflight nudged him. "I'll help you walk on the fallen log." Shadowpaw nodded, "Okay." One by one, his clanmates climbed onto the log and reached the other side. Timbermist and Violettail were right in front of him. Then it was his turn. Shadowpaw leaped onto the log and wobbled a little. He could sense his mentor watching him. Using his claws, he made it to the other side. Stormflight landed beside him. "Not that bad for starters. You'll get used to it over the moons. Remember what I told you about the other clan cats, alright?" Shadowpaw replied, "Okay, Stormflight." A grey tabby she-cat's fur glittered in the moonlight. He padded closer. She looked like Riverpaw. But could it really be? The she-cat seemed to be talking to a ginger tabby she-cat with a white underbelly. No, they were arguing. What was wrong? Shadowpaw wove his way through the crowd and reached the tabbies. Yes, the grey tabby must have been Riverpaw. "What's going on?" he asked. The ginger tabby whipped her head around and flattened her ears. "None of your business! This cat right here," she flicked her tail at Riverpaw, "thinks that I'' am just a normal medicine cat apprentice! No respect! I am named Skypaw because of the prophecy! Which makes me a prophecy cat! And they are to be treated with ''lots of respect!" He couldn't tell what emotions Riverpaw was feeling currently. Her face was emotionless. "If they are to be treated with respect, why aren't you treating me with respect?" Riverpaw retorted. her voice was surprisingly calm. Calm, but deadly. Skypaw lashed her tail. "Because you aren't one of us!" The grey tabby blinked at Skypaw. "Are you so mouse-brained that you can't understand what I just said? I am one of you. You never asked for my name. Then you get all fired up when I greeted you. My name is Riverpaw." Silence. Skypaw had a shocked look on her face. Shadowpaw was surprised on how much the words had effected the ginger she-cat. |-|Chapter Three= A dark ginger tom hurried over to the apprentices. "What happened? Is everything alright?" Skypaw unfroze and turned to the tom. "Y-Yes, Alderbark." Alderbark frowned and beckoned at a dark grey tabby tom with black splotches to come over. "Coldmorning, can you do me a favor and watch these two apprentices while I speak with Skypaw?" Coldmorning nodded and led the apprentices aside. "I'm not going to ask what happened, " he said after they sat down, "but I have a feeling it wasn't something good. I hope you weren't the problem." Coldmorning narrowed his eyes at Riverpaw, "Especially since you're my apprentice, and I expect you to be good without my supervision." Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Allegiances) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (SlyWolf0)